


Last Scene

by Zit



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble, Hanahaki Disease, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Beta Read, We Die Like James Bond, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zit/pseuds/Zit
Summary: This is my first work in this fandom . . .and it is a sad work.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Last Scene

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this fandom . . .and it is a sad work.

He should have known before, he had seen all the signs there, but he was blind, no, he had chosen to be blind.

All that time he wasted not saying anything, all that time just seeing how the nightingale was singing through all that pain, and all that time he never gave a second thought or a second glance to him.

He thought it was for the better, for them, now he realizes of his selfish and egocentric thoughts, but what good has done to them now. The answer none.

Even now he was thinking more of him than the pale face, tired green eyes, and the red mouth that was resting in his shoulder. The thin cold fingers getting his attention for the last words.

"The roses are in my lungs, in my throat, and my lips"

It has been too late to say the words now, the garden has already bloomed to its maximum splendour and cruel beauty.


End file.
